Return to Me
by KemicalRomantik
Summary: Takes place after the ending of episode 50. Saya awakes twenty five years earlier than expected and discoveres that Hagi is nowhere to be seen. What's a chiropteran queen to do, but go in search of him? Rated M for future lemons.


Return to me:

Chapter One

It was warm where she was, but also dark. Complete blackness wrapped around her tightly as she slept – it was so very dark, and so very lonely.

Her dreams were a blur, flipping through the few memories that remained to her. Her sleep had almost wiped her clean, many memories had slipped away and were lost to her again but she tried her best to remember. Tried to keep _him_ in her memory. He was someone very important to her she knew, who was he?

She dreamt of long black hair, steel blue eyes and what she imagined were the softest velvet lips, which almost never gave any expression. How she longed for them to part into a smile. _Please smile for me – You look so very beautiful when you smile._ She was certain that it was true, he would smile and his eyes would brighten and her heart would skip a beat.

_Where are you? _She wondered sadly. _I can't feel you. _

Her body twisted in the silken cocoon and a soft, almost silent hum escaped her lips. It was impossible to forget the music. _His _music. The notes were smooth, forceful but they never faltered, he played them so perfectly. The feeling he put behind them however, brought unconscious tears to her eyes, the song was always so sad. _Please do not be sad. _The tears trailed down her face and were lost in the silken threads that confined her in sleep. _I want you to smile. Please smile?_

That's when she heard it. The music! The music was coming closer to her, it announced his presence - he was drawing nearer! She hummed with contentment. As suddenly as it had appeared it then stopped, the music was gone. She cried out in frustration. _Where did you go? _However no answer was received from the owner of the music.

Laughter filtered through the cocoon. Soft tinkles, like little bells and a louder deeper boom. They were close by but she couldn't recall if she knew the owners of the laughter or not. The loud voices were speaking to one another, she heard the owners of the soft voices begin to play outside her tomb. She wondered, '_Who are you? Do I know you?_' Yet, these people sparked no memories like the music did. A puff of annoyance escaped her mouth.

They stayed outside and never approached her place of rest, laughing, eating and chatting with one another. She was content to listen to their merriment for a short time, but while the presence of the voices was slightly comforting she wished for the owner of the music to return. _Please leave. You scared _him_ away!_ She thrashed silently in her cocoon in disappointment; she couldn't hear even a distant hum of his song.

Almost as if they had heard her silent plea, the voices began to depart and began to grow fainter and fainter, until all that remained was silence. Patiently she waited. And waited.

Several hours passed but the music never returned. The silence grew heavy and suffocating in its' overpowering emptiness. Alone. Again she was alone in the dark; able only to hear the soft thudding of her own heart beat. Saya's frustration turned to anger. She would not stay here in the dark! She opened her mouth to let out a shrill scream of agony and began to choke as the silk and fluid that surrounded her rushed inside her throat; Saya began to feel as if the fluid was drowning her. She panicked her body twisted trying to move away from the liquid, but it was everywhere.

Her hands moved to her mouth but it travelled down her nose, it seeped into her skin, it covered her eyes in a thick layer of goo and she could not open them. She felt it in her hair and in her ears. She couldn't stand it any longer. Her hands tried to claw their way through the webbing but they were useless in their current form. Her anger allowed her to transform her hands into sharp talons and she tore through the silk. The fluid began to leak out of the cocoon and her hands continued to shred the silken sac until she was able to fall onto the cold cement of outside.

Her lungs tried to breath around the liquid in her body but it was futile. It needed to come out. She hacked and sputtered as it left her throat, spitting the vile fluid onto the floor where it joined the liquid that had already pooled around her. She inhaled the air deeply - finally she could breath freely.

For several minutes she lay there on the cold ground, content to experience the calmness of breathing. After a time she tried to open her eyes, it was difficult, the liquid fluid had kept them sealed shut during her sleep. Wearily she rubbed away the traces of the liquid and her sleep, allowing burgundy eyes to look again upon the world.

It was dark inside the room where she lie, and the doorway showed the outside world to also be dark, but it was nowhere near the blackness that she had been surrounded by. Saya attempted to move, her legs were weak and buckled when she attempted to stand. Huffing at her predicament, she resigned herself to crawl, half dragging her useless legs as she moved.

Soon she was outside the tomb where she'd slept and her hand landed on something sharp. Saya hissed as her skin tore and she drew back her hand quickly to suck on the wound. She glared at the offending object for harming her, it was a pink flower with several thorns on it's stem; she moved to crush it in irritation, but faltered when she noticed the navy ribbon.

Saya's hand shook as she picked up the rose, untying the ribbon from it's neck. She knew this ribbon! It belonged to _him. _She brought the blue fabric to her nose and inhaled the sweet smell of its' owner. Images of him began to flood her mind.

_ Hugging him to her chest she asked," Is there anything I can do for you? Tell me what I can do to make everything alright?"_

_Lying with him in the barn amidst the straw after the rain. "I'm glad that you are the one who will be staying with me.."_

_Turning to him and smiling she tried to show him how to fence. _

_Laughing with him and chatting about the blackberry jam at their picnics – pressing her face to his chest when he caught her on the boat. Blushing when she caught sight of him shirtless after he'd bathed. _

_The met. "I have always loved you, Saya… you gave me comfort and hope." His shy smile, "I've lived as your chevalier, but now I'm going to disobey you. Just once." His hands covered hers and took the sword from her. "Live on Saya, please you don't need to fight like this any more." He pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. She cried against him, whispering into his ear. "I want to live." She pressed her lips to his in the sweetest kiss she'd ever known._

"_Option D has been activated we have to leave". Amshel breaking through the ceiling, blasting off his arm, he took from her the bloodied sword, impaling Amshel to the wall effectively killing the monster that had been Diva's first chevalier. Amshel stabbing him through the chest, he turned to her with sad eyes. _

"_I will always love you, Saya." The balcony collapses burying him beneath a pile of rubble. _No. _"Wait please! We have to save him!" Hands dragging her away from him. _Saya gasped in a breath as she relived the horror that night had been. _The ceiling begins to fall. "No please. NO! Hagi!" She screamed in anguish. _

"Hagi!" Saya wailed to the night after she remembered watching her chevalier die, and the bombing dropping on the theatre house after they had dragged her from him. She sobbed into her hands, her eyes overflowing with tears as she raggedly whispered his name to herself. "Hagi." She repeated it, over and over, until she had no more tears to cry and her aching throat could no longer form the words. Gasping for breath, she looked down at her hands noticing again the navy ribbon she held.

Saya was confused, the memories of the met clashed with her memories within the cocoon, of the music earlier, and this ribbon tied rose. Her eyes widened and a smile blossomed on her face. "He's alive." She managed to croak in a hoarse whisper. She combed her fingers through her long hair and began to braid it like she remembered having done to Hagi's hair, before tying it off with his ribbon. She stood shakily, only dimly aware of her nude state and began to walk down the steps away from the tomb. Hagi was alive and Saya would find him and tell him finally how she felt about him. '_And also scold him for running off and leaving her alone,' _She smiled wickedly.

She made it to the bottom of the steps before her stomach growled in protest. Saya was running on empty without receiving her chevalier's blood upon awakening, and she was _hungry_. She continued several blocks following her way to the sounds of people. Her eyes scoured the street and she spied a sinister looking man that was following a young girl, the girls blood pumped loudly as she walked faster away from the man, while the man leered at her and continued to follow her at steady pace. Saya moved in the shadows and pulled the man to her out of the streetlight, and pressed her hand tightly over his mouth, stifling his surprised yelp.

The girl looked back and relaxed when she saw she was no longer being followed and continued on her walk home. Saya grasped the man tightly as he fought against her hold; he twisted and yelled beneath her hand. Her eyes bled red and she felt her fangs grow longer in anticipation and swiftly she sunk her teeth into the man's neck and he soon went slack in her grasp. She stopped before she wanted to, she could not kill him. Her memories of Hagi and the war stopped her.

She let him fall to the ground with a thud and continued walking in the direction the girl had. A soft breeze flowed across her naked flesh causing her to shiver. Saya looked back and appraised the man's clothes. He was tall and wore a dark leather jacket overtop a black t-shirt and a pair of belted jeans. She removed his coat and pulled on his shirt, letting it fall down her body stopping at her thighs. She took his belt and cinched it around her waist, making the shirt into a makeshift dress and slipped on the jacket. Saya glanced at his shoes but dismissed them; her feet were far too small.

Saya sighed in contentment; she was no longer naked and had fed enough to recover much of her strength. All she needed now was to see her beautiful chevalier and she would be incredibly happy. Saya listened to the wind in hopes that she might hear anything that would point the way to Hagi. She concentrated on trying to hear his song, straining her ears in each direction until she stopped facing eastward. She frowned. He was so far away from her, miles and miles – and he sounded very sad. '_Don't be sad, my chevalier. Soon I shall find you,' _she thought determinedly.

Saya wished she could grow lovely wings like her Hagi, but at least she could move very fast like he used to before he learned she no longer feared his powers. She pushed off the ground and leaped to the sky. She moved jumping from building to building, laughing quietly enjoying the rushing air around her, causing her clothes to flap and her braid to whip behind her madly. Freedom was bliss.

"Hagi! I'm coming!" She yelled to the sky as she sped across the countryside.

* * *

Hagi looked up from his feet, he could have sworn he had heard Saya. But that was impossible, she still had twenty-five more years left to her hibernation and he had just been there earlier today. She was still deeply asleep. His shoulders drooped. Decades needed to pass before he could see her and be able to hold her again. He had told her he loved her and now she was going to forget it had ever happened. She was going to forget about him. Again.

A silent tear leaked down his face. He missed her so much. Wiping his cheek quickly with his bandaged hands he continued to walk the streets of Paris, as he did during Saya's previous hibernations. _'Wake up soon, Saya.'_ He pleaded.

"_Hagi! I'm coming!"_ Hagi's eyes widened and he turned his head around trying to spot Saya. She was not in Paris. He frowned and tried to clear his head from the grief and sadness that had clouded his thoughts for the last five years. He allowed his mind to empty and was instantly aware of what he'd missed in the last several hours.

His queen was awake.


End file.
